User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 21
Ask or Dare: The Musical Shipper: 'How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper and today, we're going to start the episode a LITTLE differently! Hit it, homies! '''Nikki & Nick: '*play "I'm Glad You Came"* '''Shipper: ''The dares are out'' Questions asked now And all I want Is to break them down One of them asked “Hey, wait, this isn’t fair,” But it’s Ask or Dare… '' '' ~Instrumental~ '' '' There was a spell on me, spell on me An idea randomly just fell on me, fell on me And I decided it’d be good for me, good for me If I just played around with Jesse and his buddies '' '' Hear Wikia’s voice NOW Now I’ll leave it all to them Allow them all to shine To shine like a gem Would it hurt you to provide? Provide me with ideas? Because I want them all Get them from here and there For the Ask or Dare! '' '' The dares are out Questions asked now And all I want Is to break them down One of them asked “Hey, wait, this isn’t fair,” But it’s Ask or Dare… It’s Ask or Dare! ~Instrumental~ '' '' There was a spell on me, spell on me An idea randomly just fell on me, fell on me And I decided it’d be good for me, good for me If I just played around with Jesse and his buddies '' '' Hear Wikia’s voice NOW Now I’ll leave it all to them Allow them all to shine To shine like a gem Would it hurt you to provide? Provide me with ideas? Because I want them all Get them from here and there For the Ask or Dare! '' '' The dares are out Questions asked now And all I want Is to break them down One of them asked “Hey, wait, this isn’t fair,” But it’s Ask or Dare… It’s Ask or Dare! '' '' It’s Ask or Dare! (x4) '' '' The dares are out Questions asked now And all I want Is to break them down One of them asked “Hey, wait, this isn’t fair,” But it’s Ask or Dare… It’s Ask or Dare Nikki & Nick: 'Bravo, bravo! Encore, encore! '''Shipper: '''Thank you! Thank you very much! But let's get started with a good ol' round of--SPEED DARING! '''Petra: '''Damnit. Speed Daring...BEGIN! Dare #43 '''Nikki: '''Order 2.0! Play in the dark water from the MLP comics and become evil! '''Jesse: '''But...won't we turn evil and kill you all? '''Nikki: '''Hmmm...good point. *shoves Order 2.0 into giant burlap sack and tosses into water* Have fun! (I don't think that's how you planned it to go, PeaceableKingdom, but I need these guys to be innocent if I wanna have a legal reason to torture them) Dare #44 '''Nick: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Take over the show behind Shipper's back?! *snort* Good luck w/ that. '''Gabriel: '''Look! That's the deed to the studio! Maybe if we take it, we get the show too! *reaches for deed* '''Lukas: '''Anyone else confused about the fact that Shipper just left the deed out in the open...?! GABRIEL! WAIT! '''Gabriel: '*grabs deed, activating cage which drops on him* WHAT THE--?! 'Shipper: '*snatches deed back* I believe that's mine. Georgia, you tried, but I'm not losing this show THAT easily. Dare #45 'Shipper: '''Harper! Give this to the Classic Order! *hands Harper plastic bag of Classic Order's favorite candies* '''Harper: '''Wow. Now I almost wish I'D been dared. *gives bag to Classic Order* '''Gabriel: '''Uh, what about me? '''Soren: '''Here. *tosses 2 apples through bars* '''Gabriel: '''But that's not fair! Where's MY candy?! '''Soren: '''You said you hated it. '''Gabriel: '''I thought OOTCB set up a trap! I didn't know they'd actually GET you candy! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Dare #46 '''Nikki: '''Ivor! Make a music video with Otis! '''Ivor: '''Finally...my secret dream is about to come true! Otis, you handle the techincal stuff! I'll gather the dancers! ~1 day later~ '''Nikki: '''LOLOLOLOL! Check this out! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orZhoiJ0kdI (Note: this is NOT MINE! Credit is where it's due--to BlueGirlAwesome) '''Nick: '''Christ, was Otis having a seizure when he recorded this? The camera's everywhere! Betcha Kirbyfan 100 didn't see this coming. Dare #47 '''Nick: '''Order 2.0 and Classic Order! Have a guy v girl rap battle! '''Petra: '''Bring it! ''Press start to begin, no challenge threat in sight, you boys will look like you were back in the Wither Storm fight! '''Jenny: ''You think we're damsels in distress, think all we are good for is work, well that only makes you dumber than that Blaze Rod leader jerk!'' Olivia: ''You must've gone completely nuts if you try to rap against us, face it if we went to rap school we'd be leaving with an A-plus'' Ellie: ''Why don't you leave this battle like you left Reuben you coward? Cuz' we'll be beatin you easily with all our girl power!'' Jesse: ''It's time to mash these females of weak voice and wordplay, it's game over for you girls, this rap will be your final day!'' Lukas: ''You're just a bunch of prissy girls who cannot rap quite like this, cuz' when me and my boys rap we're not the kind who plays Little Miss!'' Axel: ''We've got a talent for rap you couldn't face us in this song, you're so dumb you couldn't figure what we got right and got wrong!'' Magnus: ''You should've known going against us was a big mistake!'' Soren: ''You'll be crying on the floor just like you did when Shipper par-tayed!'' 'Shipper: '''BRUTAL! I like it! (Also, here's the link to the original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_kIpestZAo) Who won? Ehhh...I'll let Hoogian101 figure that out. NEXT! Dare #48 '''Shipper: '''Gabriel! Go to "Minecraftia's Got Talent," and sing "Taste the Biscuit!" '''Gabriel: '*on T.V* Whoo...okay...here we go...*takes deep breath* Taste the biscuit...taste the goodness of the biscuit... Taste the honey sauce...taste the goodness of the biscuit with the honey sauce... Don't get that on my armor, please--'' '''Audience: '*throw tomatoes* 'Shipper: '''Well, what did you expect, Hooey? (can I call you Hooey?) End of Speed Daring '''Nikki: '''Woah! That was a long one! I think we only have room for one question from The Lever! It's for Lukas. '''Lukas: '''I hope this is a nice Wikier... '''Nick: '''I wouldn't count on it. But they wanted to know what you think of your old look? Question #15 '''Lukas: '''Oh? It's not a look, he's a person. His name is Sakul. He's from Texas, and he's my cousin! We look a lot alike, don't we? '''Nikki: '''LOL, you're related to a cowboy?! '''Lukas: '''Well, he's not a cowb-- '''Nikki: '''HEY EVERYONE! LUKAS IS RELATED TO A COWBOY! '''All (excpet Lukas): '*laugh like crazy* 'Axel: '''Not so, "bad-boyish" now, are you, Blondie?! HA-HA! '''Lukas: '''It's--not--FUNNY! '''All (except Lukas): '''O.O... '''Lukas: '>:[] 'Shipper: '''Uh...I think it's high-time we ran the outro by, wouldn't you agree, my friends? '''Nick: '''Yup! '''Nikki: '''With you all the way! End of Questions '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares. Now I need to go calm Lukas down before I need to take him to a dentist. '''Nick: '''Dentist? '''Lukas: '*gritting teeth very harshly* '''Shipper: '''We never speak of Sakul again. '''Axel: '''W-W-Who's Sakul? '''Shipper: '''Exactly. '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts